The Burn of Water
by NicoleLightwood
Summary: Dawn Lightwood's perfect world swirls into darkness as she is reaped for the 68th Hunger Games, along with her brother, Daniel. Read to find out what happens. I'm not that good at summaries and this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

I pulled on my blue reaping dress and ran a comb through my wavy brown hair. I was from district 7 and was skilled with fighting with axes. I hoped that neither myself nor my brother would be picked for the 68th Hunger games. I decided to pin my hair up into a high bun held by pins. I then ate lunch, and went out of the house to meet my best friend Sabrina.

Sabrina was wearing a puffy pink dress that I thought she looked ridiculous in.

"Maybe you should change." I said to Sabrina.

"I like this!"

"You're dressing for the REAPING, not for a dress party, Sabrina!"

"Fine." Sabrina muttered. She disappeared into her house and then came out back again in a white dress with a bow on a back. It was a lot better than the hideous pink dress she was wearing just now.

The reaping didn't start until 3, so we had plenty of time to spare. I decided to throw my axes and practice, without getting my dress dirty.

Before we knew it, the reaping came. We were then gathered at district 7's town square, listening to the dark days speech all all that stuff. I was gathered with a crowd of fifteen-year-olds with Sabrina, and my brother, Daniel was at the seventeen-year-olds boys side.

Our escort, Lulu Naver bounced merrily onto the stage.

"Now let's pick the one lucky girl that will represent district 7 in the upcoming 68th Hunger Games!" She said merrily.

Her dainty fingers dove into the glass ball of girl names, and I'm hoping that it's not me, it's not me, it's not me. Lulu plucked out a piece of paper, unfolded it and read the name out.

"Dawn Lightwood!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii guys ;D This is the second chapter of the story. Updates will come soon. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

I froze, my mouth open. _Dawn Lightwood. Dawn Lightwood. Dawn Lightwood. _No. It can't be. It can't be me. Were there any other Dawn Lightwoods in district 7? No, I don't think so. But I knew I had to mount the stage or else I'd be in serious trouble.

Sabrina was squeezing my hand, tight enough to break the bones. People who knew me were looking at me sadly. Finally, I let go of Sabrina's squeezing hand. Shaking, I started to walk forward, and climbed onto the stage. Lulu was beaming at me, but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking for Daniel and my mother. I spotted them. They were ghastly white.

"Now for the boys!" She reached into the boy's glass ball, pulling a piece of paper out from it.

"Daniel Lightwood!"

I felt numb and dizzy, like my body was slowly melting away. Lulu looked shocked too.

"Is that your brother?"

I nodded impassively.

Lulu screwed her face up in what might be a sad and sympathetic face, but it didn't look like it at all when it was on a capitol person.

I hated the capitol for doing this to us, for doing this to all of us.

I now needed to be thrown into a ring of twenty two teenagers fighting against me and my brother. I knew we wouldn't stand a chance. If Daniel was going to win, then I'd have to die. If I were going to win, he'd have to die.

It was a lose-lose situation.

If I won, I would be depressed. I would never think my way out of the arena anymore.. Daniel, pushing me on the swing higher, always higher when I was six years old. Him being there, promising that he would catch me when I climbed a high tree. Him, teaching me how to properly throw an axe. Him buying us apples, always saving the biggest for me.

And now we had to fight against each other.

No. I stared at Daniel in horror, with him sharing the same look with me. _No._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review and favorite! I love reading your reviews. Updates will come really soon 3**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys. Chapter 3 here.**

**Please review and favorite. It would mean so much to me. :) xo**

* * *

I couldn't take it any more. I dashed off the stage, only to have about five peacekeepers chase after me. I was a fast runner. I was halfway through the woods when something hit my leg. Before I knew it, I dropped to my knees as the world swirled into darkness.

I woke up. I became aware that I was in a train.

Daniel was next to me, patting my hair. I recognized Lulu and Johanna Mason, the district 7 winner a few years ago. She portrayed herself as weak and no one bothered with her until the end. She could kill people with axes, and then the crown was hers.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?" Lulu crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I sat up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the train car. You're heading to the capitol. That was an unintelligent move, Dawn. Running off the stage shows your weakness. You even missed it when your best friend and your parents came to visit you. You were knocked out." Johanna said.

I rubbed my eyes. I had to admit that I couldn't care less right now.

"Anyone up for lunch?" Lulu chirped. That was when I noticed the table of food in front of us. The first thing I noticed was the pot of chocolate sauce with the heaping plate of marshmallows next to it.

I began eating the stuff, dipping marshmallows into chocolate. Johanna laughed.

Lunch made me full. "I'll see you later." I said miserably to my brother, and some capitol attendant led me into my room. A large, plush bed, a huge wardrobe of clothes and a bathroom awaited me inside the room. I grabbed whatever was ontop of the wardrobe and slung it onto the rack as I stepped into the shower. I then started crying.

I had stood under the shower for perhaps twenty minutes when I decided that it would be sensible to drag myself out of the shower. I changed into the clothes, which was a navy blue long sleeved shirt and loose lavender pants. I wanted my hair dry, so I experimented it with a button that had a picture with a person drying their hair on it. I stood directly under it and pressed the button. A dryer then emerged from the wall, a soft wind coming out from the machine and instantly dried my hair. I then lay onto the bed, thinking about my family, Sabrina, school, my classmates and Daniel. I also thought how I would deal with the games. I wanted to win but that would mean Daniel would die. I covered my face with my hands. Maybe we both could just die altogether.

I moved on, thinking about strategies and skills I could use to win these games. People might have already singled me out as a weakling because of my famous run from the stage. Maybe everyone was talking about me right now.

That was when someone knocked on my door. I dragged myself there, opening it.

It was Daniel. In his hand was a bracelet. The string was braided and brown, and there was a circle of silver and a tree engraved on it that was attached to the string bracelet.

"It's our token. Mine is a leaf." He said.

He showed me the bracelet that he was wearing on his wrist.

Slowly I gave him the ghost of a smile. "Who gave it to you?"

"Mom."

"Oh." I looked down at the floor. "Thanks. I'll see you at dinner.

Daniel nodded, and I shut the door. What was happening to me? I wasn't even talking to my brother! I slowly put the bracelet on. The silver shined as I moved my wrist. I then decided to check how far we have gone in about three hours.

* * *

**So that was chapter 3. Will update soon.**

**-Nicole c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated. School and homework, I'm busy. - **

**Well, this is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

We of course weren't in our beloved district 7 anymore. We were probably in District 5, since I saw a glimpse of the sea. In a few hours we would be in the capitol, and we were going to be in the hands of our stylist. And then we would be sent to the opening ceremonies, where we would have to stand on chariots and wave and pretend to favor the people that we secretly loathed.

_My stylist. _I haven't even bothered to think about this person until now. Maybe he or she would find nudity as an attraction. Or maybe we would have to be a tree again. Whatever it was, I knew it was going to be horrible.

And the other tributes. I would see my fellow tributes in a few hours in person. We would watch the reaping recaps during dinner to check out our competitors. I wasn't looking forward to it; I didn't really have the energy to do anything but lie on my bed and think, so that's what I did.

I played with my bracelet. I then noticed the tiny words that were on it.

_Dawn_

Above it was a tree. Immediately tears filled my eyes. I then fell asleep, dreaming of my family.

"Wake up Dawn, it's dinnertime. We're about an hour away from the capitol!" Chirped a sickening female voice. Ugh. Lulu.

I sat up. My clothes were crumpled, but couldn't care less.

I walked into the dining car. Johanna and Daniel were already sitting there, in front of the TV.

"Shall we watch the recaps?" Lulu asked.

I nodded.

I watched as twenty-two tributes stood up to take the stage. A few stuck in my mind, like the brown haired boy from district four that lunged forward to volunteer, the redheaded girl from district eight who had a little sister clinging on to her as she tried to mount onto the stage, the boy with long black hair sweeping to his shoulders from district nine, and the twelve year old blonde girl that looked extremely innocent and cried when she took the stage that was from five..

When they played my video, I covered my face with my hands and watched it through the tiny gap.

Yes. Just my luck. Everything included. Running off of the stage, my nervous breakdown.

I groaned.

* * *

**I might be able to update soon. Yeah, I've got a piano exam this Friday and I have to practice like nuts. :P**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. Chapter 5 here.**

**Yep I'm busy with homework and school, but I will try my best to update sooner.**

* * *

We then ate dinner, and I was full in less than thirty minutes. I was stuffed. That was when they announced that we would be arriving in the capitol in a short ten minutes.

After ten long minutes, we arrived at the capitol. I ran to the window, looking at the crowds of waving people. I did not wave back. Instead Daniel did. waving and waving to the people below.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Trying to make an impression. Come here!"

I had no choice but to join him in the waving, and at last we arrived at a large grey building that loomed over our train that was the Remake Centre. We then were immediately given to our prep team and stylist, who will get all our clothes and stuff ready. I had all my leg hair ripped off all had all my eyebrows plucked perfectly, so when I got out of there I felt like a chicken without its feathers. My prep team apologizes to me after ripping all the hair from my legs and arms, in their silly capitol accents.

There was this one woman named Reia whose skin was implanted with gems who I particularly liked most. She was the kindest and the least annoying of the bunch. She had a less silly accent. And then I was sent to my stylist, who was a woman with pink hair and really pale skin. She didn't have cat's whiskers or rainbow tattoos. Except for the pink hair, she seemed really normal.

"Hello, Dawn. I'm Serina. I'm your stylist. I will design your costumes for your stay here." She said in a normal voice.

"I've heard that it is your brother that is competing with you. That's really sad, Dawn. I'm sorry."

I stared at the wall, impassive.

"I have designed you a costume." She smiled.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kind of short. I will try to write longer chapters. Anyway thanks for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It will make my day if you do.**

**-Nicole xoxo**


End file.
